


The Perfect Shot

by Totallynotashieldagent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bruce Wayne - Mentioned - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gotham - mentioned, Mostly Fluff, Smut, Split Persona, idk - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Derek's a photographer, Reader is an assassin, they bond over discussing how to take the "The Perfect Shot"ON HIATUSi've no idea how to go forwardplease share ideas





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on instragram and i just couldn't resist 
> 
> "A photographer and a sniper meet in a bar, they talk about taking 'taking the perfect shot'"

You walked into the bar and settled on an unoccupied table, blending into your surroundings

 

Being an assassin meant that people were at times after you and tonight was that exception 

 

You didn't work for one company or family, you were individually contracted and very clean because you'd never been caught 

 

You had ground rules, never hurting children, regardless of how important they were and that's why you were in this bar in New Jersey

 

 _How did I ever end up in this town_ , You sighed to yourself

 

You'd refused a very high-end contract from a dangerous crime family because they'd tried to hire you which entailed murdering a child of eleven

 

"Hey," You heard a voice from behind you

 

"Not interested," You said as you turned around 

 

"Sorry," The boy suddenly said, "I'm Boyd," He pointed to a blonde girl that stood next to a dark haired man, "That's my girlfriend Erica,"

 

"And I care because," You asked Boyd with a raised brow

 

"Well, she told me to ask you if you were here with someone," Boyd pointed to the dark haired man, "He thinks that you're not here alone, so I'm here to ask you if it would be alright that he bought you a drink," 

 

"I already got a drink," You smiled and raised your glass to show 

 

"Well, would it be okay if he got you something to accompany your drink," Erica suddenly appeared next to Boyd and asked with a bright smile

 

 _That's a first_ , You thought to yourself

 

"Sure," You heard yourself saying

 

"I'll bring him over," Erica said like an excited puppy and left you to join her friend

 

You turned your attention back to your drink and the woman that was singing on the stage 

 

"Hi," You heard a soft voice, almost shaky 

 

You drank him in, his shirt clung to him, so you already knew that he would be well built

 

His face had a ruggedness to it but his eyes, they were soft

 

"You can sit," You offered the empty chair at the table you were at 

 

"Thanks," The dark haired men sat down with a smile, "I'm Derek," 

 

"Y/N," You told him 

 

You were almost blown away by how nervous he was

 

"Tell me about yourself, Derek," You asked him as you looked into his eyes

 

 _So green_ , You thought to yourself

 

"Well, I'm a photographer," He said with a grin

 

 _He's proud of it_ , You thought 

 

"What kind of pictures do you take," You inquired as you put all your attention on the man in front of you, tuning everything out

 

"Whatever I'm contracted for," Derek shrugged, "It can range from babies to weddings to even animals," 

 

"That's very versatile," You said in awe

 

"Yeah, I just love being behind the camera," He smiled and honestly, it was a smile that could melt hearts, especially because of his bunny teeth, "I enjoy setting the mood and taking that perfect shot," 

 

 _The perfect shot_ , You smiled,  _Music to my ears_

"Oh, I know all about the perfect shot," You laughed, "The whole world goes quiet just before the tiny sound that clicks," 

 

You and Derek spend an hour discussing the feeling and exhilaration when one takes that shot

 

"Most clients just want it done quickly now," Derek ran his hand through his hair, "There's no build up to it,"

 

"Usually a team cleans up after me," You laugh, "I just take the shot and leave. I'm not the one to be very social,"

 

"Are you a photographer as well," He finally asks 

 

He's much closer to you than before, as the night went along and the conversation grew deeper, he moved his chair nearer to you

 

"Not exactly," You laughed softly 

 

You looked around the bar, it was getting more crowded, it was a fight or flight instinct that kicked in when you the set of words slipped from your lips

 

"You wanna get out of here," You asked with a smile

 

He was taken aback with your very forward attitude

 

"Just to talk without having to shout," You smiled again

 

"Lead the way," Derek said with a grin and a raised brow

 

You collected your things, paid the bill and gestured Derek to follow you

 

From the corner of your eye, you saw Erica jumping from excitement to see him leaving with you 

 

* * *

 

The night was clear and not many people were around as it was Thursday night

 

"Your friends seemed excited," You couldn't help but comment

 

"Yeah, they've been telling me to go out with them for a while," Derek looked over to you, "I'm glad I finally listened,"

 

"What made you get all cooped up inside anyway," You pried 

 

"My sister passed away," Derek stated and silence fell

 

"Oh," You could only manage

 

The walk continued for a little while and you cursed yourself for being nosey

 

"Hey, Y/N," Derek said very slowly and you hummed a response

 

"I think someone's following us," He said and all your senses went on high alert

 

"Trench coat, black, top hat," You whispered back

 

"How'd you," Derek looked at you with confusion

 

"Let's just say we both take very different shots," You said hurriedly as you captured his hand in yours and began walking slightly faster

 

* * *

 

Soon enough, you lost the guy that was following you and ended up in Derek's loft on a commercial lane building

 

"That was adventurous," Derek said and you laughed

 

His brows furrowed and you stepped back, feeling the steel of the door digging into your back

 

"So, tell me, Y/N," Derek began, "What kind of shots do you take," He asked as his eyes glowed red and your heart stopped 


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck," You breathed out

 

"Explain everything," Derek said in a dangerously low voice 

 

You knew he wasn't human

 

Human eyes don't glow red

 

"Assassin," You whispered, "I'm an assassin," 

 

"Who did you kill," Derek asked in a whisper

 

"No one," You answered instinctively and he growled as he got closer to you 

 

"I mean," You swallowed hard, your heart was drumming in your ears, "I didn't kill anyone this time, I denied a contract, that's why I'm being followed," 

 

You tore away from Derek's gaze

 

"I angered the wrong people, was bound to happen," You sighed, "Didn't think it would happen over a child," 

 

Derek's eyes faded to green again

 

"Child?" He cocked a brow

 

"I don't kill children, anyone under 18 is off limits," You confessed, "I refused to take a contract because they wanted a hit on a boy, he was only eleven," 

 

Your breathing was strained 

 

"What are you," You asked shakily

 

"Werewolf," Derek stated as if it was the most normal thing to say

 

"Those don't exist," You blurted out

 

"I must be a figment of your imagination then," He smirked sarcastically 

 

Derek walked off to the kitchen and you slid down the door that you were against

 

"I'm losing my mind," You whispered to yourself

 

"You're not crazy," Derek called out

 

Your head was swimming

 

 _Of course, the bloody wolf can hear me_ , You screamed internally

 

 _What did I get myself into,_  You thought to yourself desperately 

 

You massaged your scalp softly

 

"Here," Derek was suddenly towering over you, "Drink this," 

 

It looked like a glass of water

 

"How do I know that it's not poison," You remarked

 

Derek crouched down to your eye level, "If I wanted to kill you," He began softly, "You wouldn't be here right now," He flashed a brilliant smile and your heart raced 

 

He sat down in front of you, "I won't kill you, Y/N," Derek smiled softly, "I promise," 

 

He handed you the water, "Please, drink," 

 

You drank the water and your breathing became normal slowly, your heart calmed down as well

 

"You can sleep in the guest room," Derek said after your body had calmed down

 

You looked around, it was a huge place

 

"How can you afford all this," You asked slowly

 

"I own the building," He brushed it off and you gapped 

 

You weren't someone who would be at a loss for words but this was a world that you hadn't known and you were terrified even if you hadn't admitted it just yet

 

"How can a photographer own a commercial lane building," You asked slowly

 

"Old money," Derek said with a tone that suggested that the topic at hand was finished 

 

"You don't have to keep me," You offered, "This isn't your mess," 

 

You stood up, unsure of your legs

 

You didn't know if it was the adrenaline or the stunning man in front of you but your emotions were all over the place

 

Derek looked away and went silent, "He's on the floor, you can't leave," 

 

"How the fuck did you do that," You gasped 

 

"I can hear him," Derek pulled you away from the door

 

"What the fuck," You whispered and Derek shushed you

 

"He's closing in," He scolded you

 

"Go into the bedroom," You nodded and your heart filled Derek's ears 

 

A loud knock came just before he shoved you into his room and closed the door

 

"Coming," You heard Derek's voice as he left you alone 

 

You couldn't hear anything even though you were trying your hardest

 

 _Soundproof walls_ , It suddenly dawned on you 

 

* * *

 

"Hey, can I help you," Derek asked politely 

 

"Yes, I'm looking for Y/N Y/L/N," The man in black said and pulled out a picture of you, "Have you seen her,"

 

 _No use in lying,_  Derek thought to himself

 

"Oh, yeah," He said as he took the picture, "Met her at the bar a few hours ago," 

 

"Do you know where she went," The man asked

 

"Can't say," Derek sighed, "We were having a wonderful night but then she kinda left me hanging," 

 

"I see," The man nodded, "If you hear anything from her, please give us a call," He handed a card to Derek 

 

"Is she in some sort of trouble," Derek's brows furrowed

 

"Her father is looking for her," The man faked sadness, "They've hired me to bring her back," 

 

"Oh, good luck with that," Derek said softly

 

"Thank you for your time," The man put his hand forward, "Mr...?"

 

"Derek Hale," Derek said as he shook his hand 

 

"Keep in touch, Mr Hale," The man said just before leaving

 

Derek bolted the door and looked at the card that he'd been handed

 

Private Consultant And Investigator

John Smith 

A number with an email ID was printed on the back

 

 _Typical,_ He thought as he tore open the card and a blinking red dot fell on the kitchen counter

 

* * *

 

"What happened," You asked breathlessly as Derek opened the bedroom door

 

You were sitting in darkness, you didn't want anyone to be thrown off by a light

 

"Everything is fine," Derek said, "Relax, your heartbeat is giving me a headache," 

 

"Did he leave," You tiptoed out of the room and back into the kitchen with Derek

 

"Yes," He rolled his eyes

 

"I'm really sorry for bringing you into this," You confessed

 

"You'll figure something out," Derek offered

 

It was already very late at night

 

"You should sleep," The wolf said softly 

 

"So should you," You pointed out 

 

Derek flashed a smile that melted your heart 

 

"I'll show you the guest room," He said and you nodded

 

Following him to the room, your eyes had a mind of their own as they kept falling to the sway of Derek's backside

 

"This is you," He opened the room and you mumbled thanks

 

"The bathroom is down the hall to your left," Derek began, "My room is on the right. You know where the kitchen is. Anything I'm missing?" He looked at you

 

"No," You quipped

 

"Shout if you need anything," He winked and suddenly you were alone in a room 

 

 _This wasn't how this day was supposed to turn out_ , You thought to yourself

 

You'd run from New York or Jersey to just and they followed you 

 

 _What could possibly be so damn important about an eleven-year-old_ , You thought to yourself

 

You didn't know if your weapons in New York were still locked up or not

 

You had no way of finding out if that home that been raided or not

 

You couldn't even find out if your safe house was still safe or not

 

"What did I get myself into," You whispered to yourself

 

* * *

 

 

Derek got into bed quietly as he put all his energy into being able to hear you 

 

"What did I get myself into," He heard you whisper to yourself

 

He didn't want to admit it but he was curious about you, against his better judgement 

 

"We'll figure something out for you, Y/N," Derek said to himself just before he drifted off to sleep 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing quick chapters because suddenly i'm very invested in this

"Mama, I'm sorry," You cried out 

 

There was blood everywhere

 

 _Why is there so much blood_ , You cursed inside 

 

"You'll be alright," You mother whispered, "You'll survive," 

 

Her eyes went dead and you cried out again 

 

"Please, please," Tears stung your eyes, "Don't leave me alone," You choked out

 

* * *

 

You woke up in cold sweat and even before you could regain your composure, Derek burst through the doors 

 

"Are you alright," He asked as his eyes glowed red and faded to green 

 

You could only nod but your heart was still thundering 

 

"Don't lie," Derek said as he looked at you with concern 

 

"Bad dream," You whispered 

 

"Are you sure," He asked again 

 

You swallowed and nodded once more, forcing your heart to calm down 

 

Derek parted his lips as if he wanted to say something but he decided against it

 

"Sleep well," He said softly and left, closing the door behind himself 

 

You fell back into bed, digging your fists into your eyes for some sort of sanity 

 

 _When will you leave me_ , You asked yourself

 

 _You know I'm not going anywhere,_  You mind echoed 

 

You took deep breaths to calm yourself down but that didn't stop the tears 

 

"I'm sorry, mama," You repeated to yourself until you fell asleep again 

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry, mama," Derek heard in repeatition until there was silence

 

 _What are you dealing with, Y/N_ , Derek thought as his brows furrowed 

 

* * *

 

You awoke like clockwork with the morning sun

 

Tiptoeing to the bathroom, you carefully locked the door behind yourself

 

You saw your image in the mirror and you couldn't understand how one single night could change you so much in appearance 

 

Cold water hit your skin and you felt the anxiety from the night slowly lessen

 

The dried tear marks disappeared and you looked well rested, only if no one paid attention to the swelling under your eyes because of the crying 

 

You tiptoed back to the guest room and let out a shaky breath, thanking every god and goddess you could think of that you didn't run into Derek 

 

You weren't aware of the fact that Derek was awake already and was waiting for you to go back to your room so he could come out

 

* * *

 

You were going through your contacts in your phone, seeing if you could call someone

 

Someone trustworthy 

 

So far, you hadn't come across someone that  _clicked_ , but you were only at  **H**

You'd turned off the data, so your phone couldn't be track through the internet 

 

"Do you want breakfast," Derek's voice came from the other side and you jumped slightly 

 

"C-coming," You called out 

 

You were still in the dress from last night, it was beginning to get uncomfortable 

 

You looked through your purse, you had all your cards and keys, and thankfully, some cash too 

 

You walked in the kitchen, "I'll be out of hair soon enough," You said with a smile as you sat down at the counter

 

"Juice or coffee," Derek asked 

 

"Neither," You stated, "Do you have any cereal," You asked and Derek handed you some 

 

You whispered a thank you and Derek flashed you a smile

 

You looked away quickly because you didn't want him to know what he was doing to you 

 

"Where will you go," Derek asked softly

 

"The less you know, the better," You stared at the bowl in front of you

 

"Bullshit," He stated and your eyes met his 

 

You knew that he could handle himself, he was more than capable so you took a deep breath and emptied your lungs completely 

 

"What do you want to know," You asked slowly

 

"Where will you go," He repeated

 

"I'll check out my home in New York," You explained, "I need to see if my home is safe or not, and after that, I need to see whether my weapons are locked up or not," 

 

"Okay," Derek took a sip of his coffee, "We'll go after breakfast,"

 

" _We_ ," You repeated with a questioning look

 

"You can't go alone," He stated 

 

"They already sent a man here," You said furiously, "I don't want you to be in any more trouble," 

 

"I can handle myself," He rolled his eyes

 

"Don't you have people you care about," You spat out, "They'll hurt you through them," 

 

"I only have my pack, Y/N," Derek sighed, "They're perfectly fine in handling themselves," 

 

"Pack," You repeated in disbelief, "You have a pack," 

 

"Obviously," He smirked

 

You buried your face in your hands and you heard Derek chuckle

 

"How are you laughing," You whispered with your eyes wide with surprise

 

"Because, you're taking it much better than I could've thought," He smiled

 

 _Oh, no,_  You thought to yourself _, There is that damn smile again_

_You know you simply love it_ , You mind rung with your own voice 

 

"Tell me more about it," You said, sounding it a little braver

 

"Well, like any pack," Derek began, "There are the Alphas, Betas, and Omegas," He looked at you and you nodded

 

Breakfast moved along smoothly as he explained to you what each of those words meant in his pack, for his pack

 

He explained that he was the alpha of his pack, that's why he had red eyes. Boyd and Erica were his betas, along with a boy named Isaac. They were the only ones in Jersey, the rest were in a small town in California 

 

By the end, you understood everything better in a lot of ways 

 

"And then I brought Erica, Boyd and Isaac here," Derek concluded, "They needed a fresh start and I needed to leave BeaconHills for different perspective in life," 

 

"You all have lived quite the adventure," You smiled 

 

"I moved here to not have that anymore," He laughed, "Yet, here you are," 

 

"Here I am," You smiled back 

 

A strange silence fell and shook yourself out of all your thoughts

 

"We should get going," You said as you suddenly stood up and left to collect your things, leaving behind a smirking Alpha who knew exactly how he made you feel and was only getting started with being a tease

 

* * *

 

"Y/N," You heard Derek call you from the other room 

 

"Coming," You called out

 

"What part of New York to you live in," He asked you unsurely

 

"Upper East Side," You said as you walked into his room 

 

"Oh," The wolf whispered 

 

The two of you watched the news on his TV in stunned silence as the report described a gas leak which had lead to one of the houses catching fire

 

"The authorities are saying that thankfully no one was hurt as the house at been empty at the time of the fire," The reported explained, "So far, no one knows to where the owner of this home is as it was paid in cash and had left no contact information. The land lord has only given us a name, which is _Joanne Smith._ Stay tuned for more updates," 

 

"I guess your house isn't safe," Derek concluded as the news moved to a different story, "Joanne Smith," 

 

"Jane Smith didn't click," You answered dryly as you sat on the edge of the bed

 

"Y/N," Derek said and you hummed a response, "What about your weapons," 

 

Your heart dropped at that question as anxiety rose from the pit of your stomach and you stood up so fast that you got dizzy 

 

"They'll only find a revolver," You remembered, calming yourself down, "The rest are at the safe house," 

 

Derek's hands were on your shoulder, keeping you steady, his eyes were pooled with concern 

 

"Yeah, the safe house. That has most of everything," You breathed out, "This house only had... pictures and mementoes," You felt almost heart broken for losing all of that

 

Money couldn't recreate memories

 

"Can I borrow your computer," You asked suddenly 

 

"Uh," Derek looked at you, "Sure, my laptop's over there," He pointed out

 

"I really need to look up that kid," You sat down in front of the screen, "Why is he worth so much trouble," You were almost talking to yourself now 

 

You typed in his name and suddenly every news article that came up explained why they were trying to silence you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any guesses on who the boy is? 
> 
> (think DC)


	4. Chapter 4

"It doesn't make sense," You went through the articles, "He's just a boy. Yes, he's the sole heir to his parents' empire but there's a lot of people like that," 

 

"His parents seem to be into charity as well," Derek pointed out, "Look at all these causes that they're supporting,"

 

"Gotham, it's on the other side of Jersey," You spoke 

 

A family portrait popped up with a good looking couple, the woman stood dignified with a string of pearls around her neck, her hand rested on her son's shoulder and the man had a smile on his face as he looked forward. The young boy between them stood proudly as well, looking much like a younger version of the man. 

 

"This must be them," You concluded, "It is the boy from the profile,"  

 

"Do you know who sent the contract," Derek asked and you shook your head

 

"Not really," You sighed, "I get packages all the time, I go through a profile and answer with a yes or no. If I agree to do it, I send my account details, if I don't wish to take on the contract, I return the package," 

 

"So, there's no way of tracking who sent you this boy's profile," He asked and you nodded

 

"Do you think I should place an anonymous call to their police department," You asked 

 

"Oh, a killer with morals," Derek commented and you couldn't help but be hurt 

 

"Right," You whispered as you stand up and grab your purse, "Thanks for everything," You said with politeness as you slammed the door behind yourself, leaving Derek alone in his loft 

 

* * *

 

"Safe house," You repeated to yourself and you started making your way to the main road so that you could hail a cab 

 

People were already staring at you, you were wearing a party dress and had messy hair

 

 _Oh, you're doing the walk of shame but without the shameful part_ , A voice in your head giggled

 

 _Shut up,_  You took a deep breath

 

 _Tch, sweetheart, you know you want him_ , The voice almost sang to you

 

 _I'll never see him again, anyway, let it go_ , You groaned 

 

As you waited on the street, Derek came running after

 

"Listen," He called out and you ignored him 

 

"I'm sorry for what I said back there," He said as he came next to you

 

"No, it's alright," You shot back, "I get it. I know that my line of work isn't what you expect to run into when you hit on some random girl at the bar but I'm still a person," You were fuming and Derek wasn't defending himself anymore 

 

"The people that I've taken care of," Your voice had dropped to a whisper, "They had it coming. This is the first time I had to refuse and it's biting me in my own damn ass," 

 

"Fuck morality," You spat, "It's gotten me nowhere," 

 

"Would you please come back inside," Derek asked softly, "Please," 

 

"No," You looked at him like he was crazy 

 

"Y/N," He whispered to your dangerously slow, "I need you to come back inside with me," He flicked his eyes towards a man in a suit that hadn't noticed you yet 

 

Your eyes went wide in shock and you nodded harshly 

 

Derek dragged you back inside by your arm

 

* * *

 

"How did you know he was one of them," You asked as soon as you were inside 

 

"I didn't," Derek said, "Just a hunch," 

 

"For fuck's sake," You almost yelled and Derek stared at you

 

It didn't faze you anymore

 

He might be a werewolf but you'd been tested by time far too many times to be afraid of him 

 

"Bite me," You spat 

 

"Don't tempt me," Derek chuckled, it made you groan

 

"How lame could you get," You rolled your eyes

 

"Where's your safe house," He suddenly asked

 

"Why," You said instinctively 

 

"So I can pack accordingly," He offered

 

"You're not going," You reasoned

 

"You've awakened my sense of adventure," Derek shrugged, "I'm going," 

 

You looked at him for a long while before finally resigning, "Long Island," 

 

"You can't go like that," He looked at you all over, you couldn't help but feel judged

 

"Excuse me," You began but he cut you off

 

"You stand out in that dress," He explained 

 

"Oh," You whispered

 

* * *

 

You got out of the cab, you were wearing a pair of shorts that were a little too loose for you and a shirt that was a size too big but the outfit made you look like a hipster and given the situation, you were alright with it

 

You and Derek entered the airport, your eyes found the ticket desk and approached it quickly but not in a manner that would attract attention

 

Derek followed your lead

 

"Two tickets to Long Island please," You asked at the desk, "First flight out," You added a smile

 

"The next flight is in three hours," The lady told you as her eyes flicked to Derek as he canvassed the areas for potential threats

 

"We'll take it," You said with fake enthusiasm as you tapped your nails on the counter 

 

"Are you alright, ma'am," She whispered with a raised brow as she looked at Derek again, who was still looking around

 

"Huh," You looked at her, "Oh, I'm sorry," You laughed, "We're surprising my grandparents, I'm just really excited," 

 

"I'm supposed to ask for her hand in marriage," Derek smiled as he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you close

 

Your cheeks flushed as you nodded 

 

"Good luck with that," The lady smiled, "Any luggage," She asked

 

"Just us," You flashed your best smile and the lady laughed 

 

"And this will be a carry-on," Derek showed the handbag he had in his other hand

 

"Would you pay cash or credit," The woman asked 

 

You looked through your purse and pulled out the card which was in the name of  _Annabelle Rogers_  and handed over, "Credit, please," 

 

"Have a safe flight, Ms Rogers," She said politely as she handed back your card and the flight tickets

 

The hand that Derek had around your waist had slowly slipped into the hand that was by his side

 

You two sat down in the lounge and now, it was time to play the waiting game

 

You sighed in relief and suddenly took back your hand

 

"What was that about," You whispered 

 

"She thought that I was kidnapping you," Derek said softly as he put an arm around your shoulders

 

"Stop doing that," You said as heat waved through you

 

"We're supposed to be getting married, sweetheart," He winked, "We need to look like we're in love," He kissed the side of your forehead and your heart raced

 

 _He wants you too,_  The voice said

 

You looked at Derek and smiled before looking away

 

 _Admit it, you want him to want you,_  The voice spoke again

 

 _Please, not in front of him, please don't do this right now_ , You begged in your head and suddenly, there was silence 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas about what's going on with the reader? Who's voice is it?


	5. Chapter 5

"Isaac, I'll be out of town for a while," Derek spoke into the phone, "Tell Erica to not start any fights and Boyd's in charge," 

 

You couldn't help but snort 

 

Derek explained a few things and hung up

 

"What," He looked at you

 

"Nothing," You said with an innocent smile

 

"Say it," Derek sighed and you burst out laughing

 

"You sounded like mama hen," You explained 

 

"The Alpha is like the mother of the group," Derek scoffed 

 

"You play the part so well," You pinched his cheek and a smile formed on Derek's lips 

 

You looked away but Derek couldn't help but notice the way your eyes had lit up when you laughed 

 

"Stop staring, it's creepy," You whispered with amusement 

 

"I'm supposed to be in love," He said dryly but you couldn't help but blush

 

 _He likes you,_  The voice sang 

 

* * *

 

"So what's your story," Derek said softly as you two sat in the plane

 

"Not the time, nor the place," You whispered

 

"Why not," He smiled

 

"Someone might listen," You rolled your eyes 

 

"Apart from 12 others, we're the only ones here," Derek cocked a brow

 

"Why do you care," You looked out the window

 

"Just want to figure you out," He sighed, "You don't strike someone who'd be into this line of work," 

 

 _Oh, he's testing us now,_  A voice laughed in your head 

 

You shut your eyes tightly 

 

 _Let me play a little bit_ , The voice begged and you felt your shoulders relax as your head whispered "Fine," 

 

A certain change came about your aura as your fingers stopped tapping on your knee and your worriedness faded into something different

 

"What do you want to know," You looked at Derek as your noses almost touched, you looked into the green of his eyes

 

You saw Derek swallow visibly because your heart hadn't faltered but his skipped a beat

 

"Tick tock, wolfy," You giggled and the sound of your voice brought him out of your eyes

 

"How would someone like you end up doing what you do," Derek asked unsurely as your sudden change in behaviour made him curious about you all over again 

 

"That's the boring stuff," You yawned, "Mama died, I wanted revenge, I got addicted," You shrugged 

 

"You don't seem like a fighter," He whispered

 

"That's the fun bit, isn't it," You winked, "I'm just full of surprises," 

 

"Would you like anything," An air hostess interrupted you two 

 

"Nothing, thank you," Derek smiled to her 

 

"Are you on the menu," You asked with a devilish smile and the hostess took a moment to understand what you'd implied 

 

She left with a name and number along with an extra friendly implication of her own 

 

Derek was at a loss for words, he thought to bring it up but stopped himself 

 

You cleared your throat to get his attention as he was a little lost in his thoughts

 

"How did your mother..." Derek asked

 

"How did you sister," You asked in the same beat 

 

"My uncle did it," He said almost instinctually 

 

"Oh, that's a new level of family issues," You said with a smirk

 

"Well, my mommy dearest got involved with some bad people," You said vaguely as you looked out the window 

 

"Any other questions then," You turned to Derek who was still stunned by your attitude 

 

"Not exactly," He looked at you

 

"Wonderful," You squealed, "I'm going to take a nap," 

 

You gave Derek a soft kiss on his cheek and turned towards to the window to sleep 

 

 _You're welcome_ , The voice sang in your head and your shoulders tensed again as you regained control 

 

 _The air hostess bit was a little unnecessary,_ You shot back but all you got back was a giggle

 

 _And why did you kiss Derek,_ You asked angrily

 

 _Don't lie, you loved the rush of the moment,_ The voice laughed 

 

You didn't dignify that statement with a response and chose to drift off to sleep 

 

As your breathing evened out, Derek too relaxed and leaned back into his seat

 

 

 

* * *

 

"We can go to my house directly or we can have lunch first," You said as you two got out of the airport 

 

"Can't we have lunch at yours," Derek asked

 

"That's doable too," You shrugged as you called out for a taxi 

 

* * *

 

"We'll lie low here for a bit," You announced as you unlocked the door and walked into the house

 

"The Hamptons are your way of lying low," Derek said as he looked around 

 

"I like the ocean," You stated, you tossed him a burner phone, "Speed dial number 5 and tell Henry what you want to eat," 

 

You left Derek in the lounge as you went up to your bedroom to change into your own clothes

 

* * *

 

Derek held the phone until he heard the showerhead turn on 

 

"Hello," Derek said, he didn't know what name to use for you, "I wanted to place a lunch order," He continued

 

"Ah, yes," A posh voice spoke on the other side, "I see that Madame is visiting again," 

 

"Yes, she is," Derek repeated

 

"Well, get on with it, boy," Henry stated, "What would she like for lunch and will you be joining her," He asked

 

"Yes, I'll be joining her," Derek answered, "Honestly, I don't know what she usually has," He confessed

 

"Oh, you're a new one," Derek could almost  _hear_  Henry rolling his eyes, "I'll send over what she prefers mostly," 

 

"Thank you," Derek said quickly and hung up 

 

 _She's like a mystery wrapped in an enigma_ , Derek sighed,  _The damn key is a riddle in itself_

He was lost in thought when his attention was caught by the showerhead turning off 

 

* * *

 

 _Breathe_ , You reassured yourself

 

 _Oh, you're worrying too much,_  The voice chuckled in your head

 

Your hands gripped the sink tightly, "Please," You whispered to yourself as you looked up in the mirror

 

You saw yourself but it slightly different

 

The smile wasn't yours, it was a smirk and the eyes weren't innocent and caring like yours, they were cold and almost menacing 

 

 _You know you need me_ , The girl said ever so softly 

 

You knew she was right, you needed her to fight, you needed her to work 

 

She was the better half 

 

You parted your lips to speak but she beat you to it

 

 _Don't be too loud, we're not alone,_  She reminded you and you nodded

 

You swallowed hard as you dried your hair 

 

 _He'll be worried what's taking you so long,_ She said

 

 _Dress pretty, Y/N_ , She winked and you blinked away the vision, finally seeing your own reflection in the mirror 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a tiny flashback to explain the split persona

"You can freshen up as well," You said loudly as you walked down

 

"I'm alright," Derek said with a smile, "Lunch should be here in a while," 

 

"What did you ask for," You asked

 

"Uhh..." He began, "I didn't know what to ask for so Henry offered the usual and I went with that," 

 

"Oh, that's a fine," You shrugged it off as you turned on the television for some noise 

 

"What is the usual," Derek asked 

 

"Pepperoni pizza and cheese sticks," You laughed as you tossed away the remote 

 

"Come on," You smiled, "Let me show you your room," 

 

Derek followed you upstairs as you pointed out your bedroom and took him to the one at the end of the hall, "And this is you," You explained where all the linen was

 

"The closet probably has something that would fit you," You stated, "If you need," 

 

"You often get visitors," Derek asked 

 

"Sometimes," You said vaguely 

 

* * *

 

Lunch came and you two ate in comfortable silence as a Hallmark movie played in the background on the television  

 

"Would Madame be needing anything more," Henry asked 

 

"I'll call you," You smiled

 

"It's good to see you," You gave Herny a hug 

 

"If I may be so bold," He began as he stole a look at Derek, "I like this one," 

 

"You know I can't," You sighed 

 

"I'll see you later," You said and Henry took his bow 

 

You turned to Derek, "I'm going to take a nap, you're welcome to poke around," 

 

You didn't wait for his answer and went to your room 

 

* * *

 

"Mama, please," You screamed as you held a lifeless body

 

You were so confused

 

How could anyone do this to someone 

 

"Come on, girlie," You heard an older man say to you

 

"You did this," You whispered 

 

"She had it coming," He chuckled

 

He was bald and fat, too much power and no morals 

 

Something clicked inside you and you craved blood

 

_I'm coming to play,_ You head sang and you let it come out

 

Your strength surprised you as you tore the man's eyes out and shot the other two after stealing a gun from the dead man 

 

You were drenched in blood and smell of it was almost intoxicating 

 

As the screams died and silence fell

 

Every step in the house made the floor creaked, or maybe your ears were ringing 

 

You didn't know

 

You made your way to your childhood bedroom and stood in front of the full-length mirror 

 

You look around the room and saw your graduation gown, high school was about to finish and you were suddenly on your own 

 

You saw your reflection, but it wasn't your own

 

"I'm just seeing things," You whispered to yourself

 

"No, you're not," Your reflection smiled 

 

You fell back with a scream

 

You closed your eyes and covered your ears, "I'm seeing things," You kept chanting to yourself 

 

_No, you're not,_ A voice rang through your head

 

"What," You looked around to find your room to be empty

 

Slowly, your eyes fell on the mirror again 

 

Your reflection was smiling, almost as if trying to comfort you

 

"Let me help you," She said softly and you nodded 

 

You felt the change inside you like the waves of a stormy ocean 

 

"We'll be alright," She whispered to you as she cleaned everything, disposed of the bodies 

 

"We'll  _always_  be alright," She repeated to you until you truly believed it

 

* * *

 

You woke up exhausted

 

Dragging your feet to the bathroom, you splashed cold water on your face

 

"Stop giving me nightmares," You whispered 

 

"Oh, darling," Your reflection smiled, "I'm just reminding you why you need me," 

 

"I know I need you," You shot back

_I know I need you, that's why I haven't gone to a fucking therapist_ , You screamed in your head

 

_Of course, you don't want to use your voice_ , She laughed,  _Our boyfriend might hear us_

_He's not out boyfriend_ , You sighed,  _He's a visitor and he'll leave soon enough_

_Whatever makes you sleep at night,_  She said smugly, _Unless I have something to say about it_

_Why are you doing this,_ You stared at the mirror 

 

_You're worrying about that boy when it's of no concern to you,_ She glared at you 

 

She wasn't wrong, you were thinking too much into it

 

If you hadn't done, they would hire someone who would do it

 

_I'm only concerned because they fucking blew up our home_ , You reasoned

 

_There's plenty of houses around and we have enough money to live anywhere in the world_ , She laughed,  _Why you loved that one so much, I'll never understand_

_You know why_ , You thought 

 

_Yes, I do,_  She groaned

 

_What do you want me to do_ , You pleaded

 

_Retire,_ She offered and you were surprised, to say the least 

 

_We've been doing this for a decade,_ She offered,  _I'm exhausted, let's just move on_

Before you could say or think anything, a knock brought you out of your trance

 

"Coming," You called out as you went to open the door 

 

"Can we go out," Derek asked

 

"What," You were shocked by such a forward attitude

 

"Yeah, can we go down to the beach for a walk," He explained, "It might be a good de-stressor," 

 

"Yeah," You understood his meaning, "Let me just grab my purse," You quickly shut the door in his face

 

"Stupid, of course, he wasn't asking me on a date," You scolded yourself, unknowing that Derek could hear you outside

 

"I'll meet you downstairs," Derek called out, making you jump 

 

_This is amusing_ , Derek smiled to himself as he went back down 

 

* * *

 

"What are we doing for dinner," Derek asked as you two walked on the sandy beach 

 

"You can call Henry," You said as you wiggled your toes in the sand 

 

You walked on as Derek followed 

 

The waves covered your feet as you took a deep breath of a salty air

 

"I love this place so much," You said softly 

 

"I can see why," Derek commented 

 

"Y/N," He took your name and you hummed a response, "Would you like to go out with me," 

 

"We're already out," The words slipped out before you could comprehend what he said, "Oh," You gasped

 

_Real smooth,_ She sang

 

You were too stunned 

 

_Need help,_  She asked softly and you only swallowed hard

 

"Thought you'd never asked," You smiled charmingly as your shoulders relaxed

 

"What did you have in mind, wolfy," You asked you stepped closer to Derek 

 

"I'm a little old school," He smirked, "How about we start with dinner," 

 

You slipped his hand into yours, "Start, huh," You asked with a giggle, "Careful, you seem a little overconfident," 

 

Derek took this as his cue and snaked his other arm around your waist, "I'm a confident Alpha," He whispered and leaned in to kiss you 

 

_You're welcome,_  She sung,  _Now, take a backseat and enjoy this_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohky so next chapter might just only be smut, i haven't decided yet tho


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just smut  
> pure smut  
> i'm not even guilty about this

As soon as his lips touched yours, your body melted into it

 

Derek tasted almost sweet, it was different than what you've tasted before 

 

At that point, you enjoyed it as your body responded to him accordingly as you pushed against him and his arm twisted tighter around your waist

 

You'd like to think it was you doing it all, you'd prefer to remember it as if you kissed him first and tasted him all by yourself but you knew it wasn't true

 

You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for  _her_  and you're grateful but it was still your own body, it was still your heart, it was still your desire

 

It was still  _you,_ so, that was what you told her

 

_I want this_ , You told her

 

_Are you sure you can do this_ , She asked 

 

_If I falter, you come back_ , You offered and she agreed

 

You felt Derek's soft lips against yours, his tongue as he explored your mouth 

 

You two broke apart to breathe as the sun began to set

 

"Maybe we should take this inside," You said softly and Derek nodded

 

Your hand intertwined with his as you led him back to house

 

By the time you two came to the house and the door shut a little more loudly than Derek had expected, dread began to fill your soul

 

_Can I really do this_ , You asked yourself

 

_He's a big boy,_ She sang,  _I'm sure he can take it and give it back too_ , She laughed

 

You didn't know that Derek's mind was in turmoil as well

 

He looked at you and saw the innocence in your eyes

 

Derek couldn't understand how someone like you, who had blood on her hands, could still hold so much innocence inside her

 

The lights hadn't been turned on yet as Derek pushed his thoughts aside and pulled you back to him

 

"Are you sure," His voice was soft when he asked you this

 

Your mouth was too dry to answer such a question 

 

_No one's ever asked us this before,_ She said unsurely 

 

You leaned into him as your lips touched his but this time it was different

 

There was an urgency that came with this

 

It wasn't tender like it was a few moments ago at the beach, no, it was teeth and tongue as he grabbed your waist and pulled your impossibly close as your chest pressed against his

 

Your arms snaked around his neck as you deepened the kiss 

 

You felt Derek's hands reach below your hips as he pulled you up, you locked your legs around him and you thighs could  _feel_  Derek's muscular body 

 

"Bedroom," You whispered into the kiss and you felt him smile  

 

He kissed you a while longer as if savouring the taste of you 

 

You didn't know that it had been a while for him 

 

You didn't know how his heart had been broken before

 

You didn't know the pieces he'd held together all by himself

 

The Alpha that was broken inside, was somehow, to his own surprise as well, he was finding a comfort in you that you didn't know you had 

 

Derek set you down softly and you pulled away 

 

You beckoned him to follow you as you walked up the staircase while you pulled off the shirt you had on and unbuttoned the shorts you wore as well

 

You left the articles of clothing behind you as Derek followed

 

By the time you got to the bedroom door, you were in your bra and underwear but Derek had been so busy devouring the sight of you that he was still dressed in his jeans and Henley shirt 

 

You turned to give a final look as you opened the bedroom door and you saw how black his eyes had gotten

 

A growl escaped his throat as he pushed against you, kissing you hard, pushing his tongue into your mouth and breathing you in as if he'd been drowning his whole life 

 

You pulled him towards yourself until your knees felt the bed, your hands trailed down to pull his shirt off, only breaking apart to throw it away 

 

Your hands fell to his belt which you undid quickly and his jeans and boxers pooled his ankles as he stepped out of them

 

"What happened to old school," You asked with a smirk as you felt him half-hard against your thigh

 

"You could be dinner," Derek flashed his eyes red as he pinned you down on the bed in a singular swift motion 

 

He pulled down your underwear as you took off your bra

 

Derek's palms landed on your breasts as he tweaked the nipples and kissed your neck, trailing down slowly 

 

A soft moan left your lips as the Alpha dragged his lips across your skin and settled between your thighs 

 

You didn't know how heightened his senses were 

 

He could've smelled your arousal even if he stood on the salty shore

 

When the first lick came, you gasped at the initial contact

 

_He knows what to do,_ She groaned in your head

 

She was right, he knew how to make you come undone 

 

You moaned and Derek smirked against your core, his groan sent vibration through your body and a tightness began to form in your abdomen 

 

"Need to..." You could barely form words

 

Derek knew what you were pleading for, you wanted a release but he wanted to tease you more so he slowed his pace down and pushed in his index and middle fingers

 

You breathed out his name like a prayer, dragging every syllable softly 

 

His ears twitched as his name fell from your lips 

 

A white wave washed over you and you came with Derek's name on your lips, chanting it like a battle cry 

 

Derek's fingers scissored your core, helping you open more so you'd be ready for him 

 

"Taste yourself," Derek's voice so low that you felt lost in his words as his lips connected with yours and you tasted your own juices on his tongue

 

"Y/N," His voice cut through the kiss as you looked up at him, his eyes were blown with lust, "I don't want to hurt you," He breathed

 

"I'm not gonna break," You spoke against his lips 

 

"I'm different than what you've had before," He smiled softly as his thumb caressed your cheek 

 

"All talk," You joked as you kissed the tip of his nose

 

_Nice touch,_  She laughed 

 

"Are you sure," Derek whispered and you nodded softly 

 

He aligned himself to your entrance and his tip teased you, you could already feel that he was bigger than normal

 

_Must be a werewolf thing_ , She chuckled 

 

You moaned as he inched into you and waited for you to adjust 

 

"Move," You whispered, "Fuck me," You kissed him fiercely and Derek took his cue 

 

His pace was relentless because Derek Hale doesn't make love, he hasn't made love since he was a teenager, no, the Alpha only fucks and you just gave him permission

 

Skin slapping skin was the sound that echoed in your room, the house flooded with your moans followed by his grunts and the squeaking of the bed 

 

He held your hands above your head and his other hand held onto your hips, you could already feel the bruises forming 

 

_I'm getting bored, I want more_ , She said as she emerged 

 

Suddenly, you wiggled out of Derek grip and rolled against him so you could straddle him

 

Needless to say, he was surprised at your strength but welcomed it still 

 

Derek's back pressed against the bedhead and you ground down on him

 

Your nails dug into his chest as redness blossomed under the crescent-shaped marks which you had begun to leave 

 

You knew that handprints would litter your skin in the morning because the wolf held your hips with a breathtaking grip as he nipped and kissed your neck and breasts, smaller marks would canvas your skin as well

 

A second orgasm washed over you as the new position made Derek touch your sweet spot with every thrust 

 

You were only recovering when you felt him get bigger 

 

_Is he getting bigger_ , You gasped 

 

_Oh, wolf's come out to play_ , She smirked

 

"Derek," You gasped as you felt the swell of his member inside you 

 

"Wolf," Derek kissed you to swallow your moans 

 

You felt him become larger inside you and you screamed in pleasure and pain 

 

It stung to get reacquainted to his size but the pleasure that came after was worth it 

 

You ground your hips again but the size difference made him touch your core so perfectly that you would've come instantly again if you moved

 

Your breathing was laboured and you couldn't form a coherent thought, even  _she_  was silent 

 

"Slowly," Derek breathed out and you nodded as he held your hips and helped you move softly 

 

You kissed him again but this was different too 

 

There was no urgency anymore, it wasn't full of lust or want, it was serene 

 

You kissed him and he smiled against your lips 

 

Derek groaned against your skin and you felt him finish inside you

 

The sudden finale made you reach another orgasm and you came with a scream as your legs felt like Jell-O

 

You collapsed against his chest and heard his heart thunder in his ribcage as you felt him still coming inside you 

 

"Sorry," Derek breathed out, "Should've warned you," 

 

"You promised different," You laughed lazily, "This is different," 

 

You don't know how long you two stayed in this position but you were almost passed out when Derek slipped out of you 

 

You felt him settle you down in your bed 

 

_He left_ , She said with sadness 

 

The bed dipped again and you smiled to yourself,  _No, he didn't_ , You commented

 

You hissed as a washcloth rubbed against your sensitive centre 

 

"Sorry," Derek apologized again as he cleaned you gently 

 

He got up to leave but you whispered him to stay and you thanked you luck that he heard you 

 

"I'm here," He kissed your shoulder as his arms wrapped against your waist and pulled you closer

 

You drifted off to sleep in an almost content state 

 

_I like him_ , She whispered before she too went quiet as you slept


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek senses that something is not right

You woke up with a growl in your stomach

 

It occurred to you that you hadn't had dinner 

 

You groaned and turned but saw the other side of your bed to be empty 

 

_He didn't stay the night_ , She said with disappointment 

 

"Maybe we talked while sleeping," You reasoned as you rubbed the sleep away from your eyes 

 

_No, we didn't talk_ , She explained,  _I made sure that we had a dreamless sleep_

"Thanks," You snorted as you stood up

 

_Still sore,_  She assessed 

 

"He was big and then he turned huge," You gave a soft laugh 

 

You looked at yourself in the mirror and saw marks covering your body 

 

Hand-prints and hickeys

 

_I could get used to this_ , She sang out 

 

"So could I," You smiled as you traced the marks

 

"But we can't," Your face fell when reality came flooding to you

 

You had a lifestyle and you couldn't drag him into it, no matter how much  _she_  asked you to leave all of it and settle down, you knew that he wouldn't want a life with you

 

You wobbled to the shower and got dressed in a soft shirt that was a few sizes too big for you and it covered you till your knees 

 

The hot water had soothed most of you but the Alpha had really marked you with nibbles and squeezes

 

_You're dressing up_ , She pointed out

 

"Not," You stated but smiled still

 

"I can let this illusion take over for a while," You sighed as you took the morning after pill 

 

_I wouldn't mind having his baby_ , She commented 

 

"We can't bring a child into a world like this one," You rolled your eyes, "No matter how good looking it could be," 

 

_I still think that it's about time we leave this behind_ , She sighed

 

You opened the bedroom door and the smell of coffee and bacon hit you

 

_Did he make us breakfast_ , She asked in disbelief 

 

"Probably just for himself," You said lazily as you went down 

 

* * *

 

"Morning," Derek smiled brightly as he stood in his boxers only in the kitchen 

 

"You made breakfast," You said in shock 

 

"We slept without dinner," He moved around the stove with grace, "I figured you'd be hungry when you wake up," 

 

"Thank you," You smiled as no other words came to your mind

 

Derek wanted to ask who were you talking to because he could hear you but he didn't let his curiosity get the best of him 

 

_Ask him about last night,_  She pushed you 

 

"No," You whispered harshly 

 

"What," Derek turned to ask

 

"Nothing," You quipped 

 

_What is wrong with you_ , She sounded annoyed 

 

_Let me ask him_ , She told you

 

_No, no, no,_  You chanted to yourself but you felt her come 

 

"So," You began with a softness, "Mind telling me what happened last night," You asked as your eyes trailed down to Derek's boxers 

 

You cocked a brow with a smirk and saw a blush creep up on the Alpha's cheeks

 

"Oh," He cleared his throat, "It's a werewolf thing," 

 

"Explain," You dragged out the word with a glint in your eye that made Derek slightly nervous

 

He'd noticed how you demeanour would change sometimes, his senses were picking up signs that he couldn't pinpoint but he could almost  _feel_  a difference

 

"I knotted," He said with slight embarrassment 

 

_Isn't that a dog thing,_  You whispered 

 

_He's a werewolf, wolves are dog_ , She shushed you 

 

"Oh," The only word that could come to your lips 

 

She fell back as the new information was unexpected and your scent changed ever so slightly 

 

Derek noticed the difference more clearly in the morning light 

 

It was almost as if he was talking to twins, almost the same but with only a sliver of difference that could only be picked up by someone like  _him_

Of course, he's brushed his senses to be more acute, especially due to the torment that Kate and Jeniffer had brought upon him

 

He wanted to ask you if you were alright, if you needed help or if you just  _felt_  fine

 

"Any plans for the day," He asked instead 

 

"Not really," You avoided his gaze because you knew you could melt under it 

 

"Maybe we could into town," He offered

 

"What did you have in mind," You asked

 

"I couldn't take you on a proper date last night," Derek said softly, "So, I wanted to take you out," 

 

You leaned across the counter and gave him a soft kiss, "I'd love to," You whispered 

 

You had breakfast in a comfortable silence 

 

Every time his gaze met yours, your heart faltered

 

It made Derek smile but he was still unsure about you

 

_There's something about her_ , He thought to himself when he looked at you

 

He had to be careful, he reminded himself multiple times

 

_I hope you know that we're not going anywhere_ , She pointed out

 

_Excuse me_ , You choked on your coffee 

 

"You alright," Derek asked as he rubbed your back

 

"Yeah," Your croaked

 

_We're not going out with him_ , She said more sternly 

 

"Would you please excuse me," You smiled to Derek and got up before he could answer 

 

* * *

 

"What is wrong with you," You groaned as soon as you shut the door in your bedroom

 

_We're not going_ , She repeated

 

"Why not," You sighed as you flopped onto your bed

 

_We can't do this, we can't lead him on and then break his heart_ , She pointed out

 

You fell silent because you knew that she was right

 

You couldn't fall for him, especially when you knew that it was a luxury that you couldn't afford 

 

You still had to find out why someone blew up your other home 

 

"You're right," You finally whispered 

 

_He deserves normal_ , She stated

 

"He's a werewolf, trust me, it's never gonna be just normal for him," You laughed to yourself softly 

 

_Yes, and you're an assassin with a split personality,_ She reasoned 

 

Before you could answer, a knock you brought you out of your thoughts

 

"Y/N," Derek called out

 

"Come in," You said as you sat upright 

 

"You alright," He asked softly as he walked in

 

"Yeah," You smiled, "Why," 

 

"Can I talk to you," He sat in front of you and you nodded 

 

"I was honest with you," Derek began, "I come from a place where trust is very important because mine's been broken a few times and it was devastating," 

 

"Derek, I don't," You started but he raised his hand to gesture that he wasn't finished

 

"My point is," His eyes met yours and your heart raced a little, "I told you all about me, I need you to be honest with me as well," 

 

"I told you everything about me," You said, a little too quickly 

 

_He's caught on,_  She gasped with horror

 

"I can hear your heartbeat, Y/N," Derek sighed, "You're lying," 

 

_We can't tell him,_  She screamed 

 

Fear crept into your body as your heart thundered 

 

"What did you hear," You whispered 

 

"Enough," Derek said sternly 

 

_You can't tell him,_ Her voice grew louder 

 

"He has to know," You spoke to yourself

 

_Like hell he does,_  She exclaimed 

 

"What's going on," Derek pressed on 

 

_You're not doing this,_ She called out as your words were caught in your throat and came forward

 

"We're not doing this," You smiled as your heart suddenly stopped drumming 

 

This time, Derek saw the change in your eyes 

 

Your shy and worried attitude disappeared and contorted into confidence and dominance 

 

You were still you but different and Derek couldn't understand what kind of creature could you be

 

"What are you," His eyes flashed red as his anger pierced through 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh ? what now ? any guesses ?


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you," Derek's eyes flashed red as anger pierced through 

 

"Human," You squeaked as his hand wrapped around your throat

 

It wasn't tight enough to restrict your breathing but it was tight enough to remind you that he was the one in control of the situation

 

"Don't lie," Derek said harshly and you almost flinched

 

_Why doesn't he believe you,_  You screamed

 

_I don't know_ , She yelled back 

 

"I'm human," You repeated calmly as your heart beat a soft rhythm 

 

"I can feel your scent change," Derek snarled and you realized what he meant 

 

_He knows there's two of us_ , You gasped

 

"What are you talking about," You asked instead

 

"You speak when there's no one around and when the situation needs, you  _change_ ," Derek spat, "Tell me what you are," He pressed on

 

"Human," You repeated once more, "I'm a human," You begged

 

_You have to tell him_ , You screamed at her

 

"Stop lying," Derek's fangs came out and your heart finally faltered 

 

"I'm not lying," You pleaded, "I'll explain everything," You gasped, "Please," 

 

Derek's grip loosened and you fell to the floor as you caught your breath, taking deep inhales of air quickly

 

"Speak," Derek stated with cold-hearted fury as he sat on the bed and you sat on the floor 

 

"I'm human," You began and he growled, "No, please, I am," You said quickly, "I'm human, I'm not supernatural," 

 

"I know you're not a normal human," Derek whispered and his words cut you deeply

 

"You're right," You said softly, "I'm not a normal human," You took a deep breath, "I've a split personality," You confessed for the first time in your life

 

"What," Derek's eyes faded to green and his fangs disappeared 

 

Perhaps he was expecting a lot of things but not this 

 

"Explain," He regained his composure when he asked you

 

_You wanna take this or should I carry on_ , She asked you 

 

_I'll take this_ , You answered as your body tensed once more and he saw your eyes become innocent and your heart's rhythm change

 

"You know that I got involved in this when my mother died," You began and he nodded

 

You took a deep breath and explained Derek everything

 

You told him about how your mother was taken from you and what changed inside you

 

You explained how She has taken care of you through the years and how you have kept a low profile for almost a decade

 

After you finished, a silence fell

 

"Why not tell me before," Derek asked slowly

 

"You're joking right," You laughed with shock, "Hi, I'm Y/N, I'm an assassin and I also have a dual personality disorder, nice to meet you,"  

 

"Right," Derek stated as neither of you said anything for a while

 

It seemed as if the wolf was still processing it 

 

"My whole family died in a fire," Derek looked at you and your heart dropped to hear that

 

"It was just my mom and me," You offered, "I never had anyone else," 

 

"The one who killed them was someone that I thought I was in love with," Derek looked away from you, "At the time," He added 

 

You sat in stunned silence as he told you about his life, about losing loved ones, over and over again

 

"I'm sorry I attacked you," He finally said

 

"No, no," You said quickly, "Don't, I understand, I would've acted the same way," 

 

"Did you really have no one but yourself," Derek looked at you as you were now sitting on the chair in front of him

 

You nodded slightly, "I had Henry," You tried to joke

 

"No, Derek," Your shoulders fell, "I didn't have anyone. It was a choice, you know," You explained, "I chose to not let anyone in, I chose to be by myself. I can't bring anyone into this lifestyle," 

 

"Have you ever thought about leaving all of this," He asked, "Going back to school," 

 

"Honestly, I never thought about it until I met you," You whispered, your voice barely even audible to the wolf

 

"I'm not  _just_  saying that," You said unsurely 

 

"What made you think that," Derek pressed 

 

"Because," You sighed in frustration as you stood up, "Because you have a life, you have people that you care about and people that care about you, you have a fucking  _pack_ ," You exclaimed, "I guess it just reminded me that being on my own isn't exactly the most  _normal_  thing," 

 

The gravity of the situation came crashing down on you as you felt the tears coming on 

 

"I need to breathe," You said suddenly as you left the room 

 

You ran downstairs and went through the door 

 

You fell to your knees on your porch as you tried to fill your lungs with the salty air 

 

Tears burned your eyes as you were trying to stay quiet while hoping that you no one saw you like this

 

_I'm proud of you_ , She said softly 

 

"Proud of what," You gasped 

 

_I'm proud of you for understanding that we're alone,_  She explained 

 

"I'm tired," You confessed to yourself

 

_I know_ , Her voice soothed you

 

"Since when are you so nice," Your heart thundered with dread

 

_I'm not going to leave you_ , She assured you 

 

"Y/N," Derek's voice came from behind

 

"I'm fine, I just need to breathe," You whispered 

 

"I know," Derek said softly, "I've opened all the windows, will you come inside," 

 

_Go inside_ , She told you and you swallowed hard

 

"Okay," You agreed and you tried to get up, you felt being gathered up in Derek's arms as he carried you inside

 

"I'm going to put you to bed," He told you and you nodded

 

He placed you in the comfort of your bed and you felt yourself relax

 

"I don't want to be alone," You said slowly, weighing your words 

 

You knew that  _love_  didn't happen in a few days time, it wasn't a Nicholas Sparks novel 

 

However, you had felt _something_  with the Alpha which you hadn't known before, so, you assumed that it was what the writers always talked about 

 

"You're not," Derek smiled and you held his hand 

 

_You really can pick 'em_ , She whispered and you laughed 

 

"What," He asked as grinned 

 

"We're really fucked up, you know," You explained 

 

"Guess so," He sighed 

 

Derek smiled until his face contorted into worry and distress

 

He suddenly stood up and took a large inhale

 

"Gas," His eyes were wide in shock as panic settled inside you

 

"They found me," You gasped

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but i live off of cliffhangers

**Author's Note:**

> idk, let me know if i should go on or not, it's a very iffy fic  
> i'd love some ideas tho 
> 
> much love <3  
> live for your feedback so please leave a comment!


End file.
